Irmãos
by Debby-Chan
Summary: Itachi e Sasuke tinham fortes vinculos antes. Mas com o passar do tempo,a amizade entre eles foi se despedaçando. Resposta do concurso da fanart. Sasuke e Itachi. Categoria: Amizade/Família Número da Fanart: 08


Era mais uma noite na vida de Sasuke

Era mais uma noite na vida de Sasuke. Todas as noites ele tinha vários pesadelos. Desde que havia saído de Konoha, sonhos bons não lhe vinham a cabeça.

Revirou-se mais uma vez. Também havia se tornado normal para ele a insônia. Afinal, sua cabeça só pensava em vingança, vingança e vingança! Morte ao seu irmão mais velho! Com todos esses pensamentos, como uma pessoa conseguiria dormir bem?

Seu irmão havia matado todos os seus parentes a sangue frio. Havia matado os próprios pais e não se arrependera disso.

Sasuke tentou levar seus pensamentos para outro assunto, mas tudo voltava sempre para o ponto de partida: Itachi.

Mas sempre se perguntara o por que de Itachi ter feito aquilo. Testar seu poder? Como poderia ter matado seu melhor amigo, sua mãe, seu pai...? E ainda por cima, sempre o odiara ainda mais por não ter acabado com a dor e a agonia que era viver com aquela terrível e famosa história.

Seu irmão era tão doce e gentil, não seria capaz de fazer uma coisa daquelas. Ele admirava demais seu irmão. Queria ser exatamente como ele. Mas agora, seu irmão não passava de um inimigo, de um ser que ele deveria aniquilar.

Já havia passado três noites em claro, e com a exaustão que chegou, adormeceu em seus pensamentos.

_Sasuke se encontrava na academia ninja. Estava chovendo e não havia levado seu guarda-chuva. Seu pai provavelmente estaria em uma missão e sua mãe estava cuidando da filha doente de uma vizinha. Teria de esperar até a chuva passar. Seu irmão também não poderia ir busca-lo, pelo que sabia Itachi estava na casa dos colegas de equipe comemorando a missão completa. _

_Como sempre fora muito mimado pela mãe, Sasuke já choramingava pelo abandono e pelo medo dos trovões. Estava encolhido em frente a porta da escola. A cada relâmpago, se encolhia ainda mais e os soluços ficavam mais audíveis. _

_"- Calma, Sasuke. Achou que eu esqueceria de você?"_

_O garoto levantou seu olhar e encarou Itachi segurando um guarda-chuva. Rapidamente, enxugou as lágrimas e correu para abraçar o irmão. _

_"- Vo-você não devia estar comemorando su-sua missão?"_

_"- É, mas eu não poderia deixar meu irmãozinho sozinho aqui, não é?" _

Sasuke contorceu o rosto. Não, Itachi simplesmente havia planejado tudo há anos. Interpretara uma personalidade amável que ninguém nunca iria suspeitar. Essa era a única solução que Sasuke podia concluir. Logo, mais lembranças do seu passado com seu irmão voltaram para assombra-lo.

_Itachi estava sentado na varanda da casa estudando alguns novos jutsus. Vários pergaminhos se encontravam a sua volta e com mais um suspiro, repetiu os movimentos que acabara de ler. Perfeito. Mais uma tentativa para agilizar a troca de selos. Perfeito. _

_Sasuke o observava fascinado com a concentração do irmão. Nada à sua volta parecia lhe causar tanto interesse quanto aqueles pergaminhos. Normalmente, qualquer ninja descansaria um pouco dos seus afazeres, mas Itachi realmente se interessava pela arte shinobi. Sasuke, de vez em quando, deixava de brincar com os colegas para poder ver o irmão estudar. Era uma forma de se incentivar ao mesmo, ser igual ao seu irmão mais velho. _

_Quando viu que Itachi aprendera totalmente o jutsu, correu até seu irmão e se sentara ao seu lado. _

_"- Irmão me ensina os selos dos jutsus?"_

_"- Mas você já não vai aprender na academia? Aproveite que hoje não tem aula e vá brincar."_

_"- Mas eu quero ser o melhor da turma assim como você! E você também não tem missão e está estudando!"_

_"- Ta bom, ta bom...Vamos começar com este aqui"_

_Sasuke deu um grande sorriso e se afundou com grande entusiasmo à tudo que aprendia com seu irmão. A tarde se passou e continuaram estudando sobre as varias técnicas existentes. No final, já anoitecera e Sasuke acabou adormecendo no colo de seu irmão. _

_Itachi o fitou carinhoso. O sorriso que dava era sincero e simples. _

Como aquele sorriso tão sincero havia se tornado um simples sorriso sarcástico? O olhar de ódio ou de indiferença não combinava com o Itachi de antigamente.

_Agora seu irmão estava tendo cada vez mais missões difíceis e perigosas. Itachi não tinha tempo mais para brincar com Sasuke e nem para o ensinar as lições adiantado. _

_Sasuke sentia que estava sendo abandonado pelo irmão mais velho. Sempre sentira que o pai considerava seu irmão mais importante do que ele. Ele não ligava. Para ele, se tivesse apenas o apoio do irmão estava bom. _

_Mas agora Itachi quase não passava mais tempo com ele. Suas notas abaixaram um pouco. Não estava tão preparado como estava antes. _

_Naquela tarde, Sasuke fora treinar numa floresta. Levara algumas shurikens e marcara alguns alvos para treinar. Já passava da hora do almoço, mas havia se decidido que não voltaria até fazer tudo perfeito, como o seu irmão fazia. _

_Passara mais três horas, desde que havia roncado pela primeira vez, mas não percebera o tempo passar, apenas tentava se concentrar nos alvos a sua volta. _

_"Eu tenho que acertar esses alvos! Eu tenho que ser tão bom como Itachi foi na minha idade! Mas... E se eu não conseguir?"_

_Nesse momento de insegurança, desistiu. Sentou-se na grama e a olhara chateado. Seu irmão não precisara de apoio, mas ele precisava. Por que ele tinha de ser tão fraco? Por quê?_

_"- Já desistiu, Sasuke? Assim não vai conseguir alcançar sua meta!"_

_"- Maninho!"_

_"- Eu sei que você vai conseguir, vamos é só colocar mais força no punho."_

_Sasuke levantou-se e tomou sua posição. Correu para os alvos e a única coisa que pensou foi "eu tenho que fazer perfeito para Itachi ver que não estou treinando em vão!". _

_Acertou um, dois, três e logo todos os alvos. Mas Sasuke não tinha treinado a queda. _

_"Se machucou?"_

_"Sim minha perna, mas...Viu maninho? Eu acertei todas!"_

_"Ok Sasuke, vamos para casa."_

_Sasuke se levantou e subiu nas costas de seu irmão. Para quem estava com a perna machucada, ele até que havia corrido muito bem. _

_No caminho, passaram por um local cheio de cerejeiras. As flores estavam se abrindo e davam um clima calmo e bonito àquela passagem. Sasuke fechou seus olhos a abraçou seu irmão. _

_"- Maninho...Você é o melhor irmão mais velho que eu poderia ter..."_

_"- E você é o melhor irmão mais novo que eu poderia ter, Sasuke."_

_"- Eu estou com saudade de você, maninho..."_

Mentiras. Itachi apenas dizia mentiras. Sasuke sentiu-se enganado. Todo aquele tempo, ele estava sendo enganado pelo seu irmão.

_Itachi se tornara anbu e se tornara ainda mais, o orgulho da família. Tão jovem e tão bem-sucedido! Sentiu uma pitada de ciúmes, mas já havia se acostumado. O admirava cada vez mais, mesmo que ficasse cada dia mais raro de se verem. _

_Com o passar do tempo, Sasuke cresceu e aprendeu a estudar tudo sozinho. Seu objetivo de ser tão com quanto seu irmão, para deixa-lo orgulhoso e mostrar a todos que ele era tão bom quanto ele, ainda estava a pleno vapor. Mas algo que não mudara era seu medo de trovões. _

_Aquela noite havia sido a primeira em que chorara pela falta de seu irmão. O pai e o irmão tinham missões e, como sua mãe voltara a ser médica, havia noites em que ficava sozinho por algumas horas. Mas aquela havia sido a primeira em que havia chovido. A primeira em que havia tido __trovões__. _

_Sasuke lembrava-se que em dias de temporais, passava a noite no quarto do irmão. Pedia para que ele lhe contasse sobre suas missões, adorava as histórias de Itachi e como ele parecia ser sempre o herói principal. Nessas noites, sonhava no dia em que tivesse uma equipe tão legal quanto a de seu irmão e missões para cumprir. _

_Um trovão o fez choramingar. Escutou a voz de Itachi lhe dizer que não havia o que temer, mas era apensa sua imaginação. Mesmo que no dia em que ele o buscara na escola tivesse o deixado extremamente surpreso, tivesse aparecido do nada, dessa vez ele não apareceria. _

_E daí veio a primeira lágrima causada por Itachi. Mesmo que não tenha sido culpa dele._

Sasuke virou para o outro lado ao sentir uma gota fria de suor percorrer o seu pescoço. Por que estava lembrando de tudo aquilo? Estava começando a se lembrar dos bons momentos em que passara com o homem que deveria matar. Estava se arrependendo de ter jurado vingança?

O último fato de que se lembrou. O único que não se encaixava com os outros pedaços da história feliz entre dois irmãos. O dia que Itachi se rebelara.

_Sasuke já suspeitava que seu irmão não estava normal. Primeiro, havia sido a morte de seu amigo no dia em que faltara numa missão da anbu. Segundo, fora a rebeldia em que demonstrara a alguns companheiros do clã. E aqueles olhos... O sharingan de Itachi estava diferente. O que acontecera com seu irmão?_

_Depois de um dia de treinos, estava voltando para a parte da vila que era reservada ao seu clã. Estranhou o local vazio e desértico. Mas logo avistou um corpo. Alguém jogado no chão. Algo realmente muito estranho estava acontecendo. Correu até sua casa e gritou pelos seus pais. _

_Logo ouviu um barulho de uma porta. Gritou mais uma vez e recebeu em resposta a voz desesperada de sua mãe. Abriu a porta e viu seu irmão. Ensangüentado. E debaixo dele, seus pais._

Ao sonhar com o rosto de seu irmão naquela hora, acordou tonto, sentando-se na hora. O que acontecera para que seu irmão mudasse tão drasticamente? O que? Não tinha nada que explicasse!

Sasuke olhou para a janela ao seu lado direito. Estava chovendo. Levou sua mão à testa. Ouviu o barulho de um trovão.

Trovões. Sasuke perdera seu medo deles junto com todos os sentimentos que perdera ao trair seus amigos. Os únicos que lhe restavam eram ódio e rancor. Mas sentiu uma lágrima correr-lhe o rosto.

Se perguntassem a Sasuke o que ele acha de seu irmão antes do "acidente", ele responderia a mesma coisa que na época respondia: "ele é o máximo". Mas sobre o Itachi de agora, sua resposta sempre seria "ele não é e nunca foi meu irmão".

Pouco tempo depois, Sasuke cumpriu sua missão. Aquele que nos últimos anos odiara tanto, agora estava morto aos seus pés.

Mas logo um estranho lhe disse que deveria saber a verdade sobre Itachi. Apesar de relutante, ouviu a história. A _verdadeira_ história sobre Itachi. Ele se culpou. Porque afinal de contas, Itachi fora um irmão melhor do que Sasuke fora.

_Fim_

**Vou te falar, essa fic foi feita as pressas x.x**

**Tipo, meu pc deletou todos meus arquivos da unidade f e tipo, minha fic pro concurso tava la -.-**

**No momento tenho de ir para uma festa junina –vestida a caráter-**

**Quero agradecer a Chibi por betar e a Janao e a Raayy por terem me convencido a entrar no concurso x3 **

**Amo vocês!**

**Bye**


End file.
